The use of magazines in the shooting arts is well known. For example, magazines often are used in conjunction with, or as an integral part of, a repeating firearm for storing and feeding a number of cartridges to be used by the firearm. The magazine functions by sequentially moving the cartridges stored in the magazine into a position where they may be advanced into the chamber by the action of the firearm. In this manner, the magazine allows a user to quickly and easily advance the cartridges for use by the firearm.
Due to challenges in loading the cartridges directly into the magazine by hand, various types of devices, generally referred to as magazine loaders, have been developed. Certain devices may have a complex, multi-part construction for easily loading the magazine. However, the complexity of such devices may result in a high cost and may be unnecessary in many applications. Certain other devices may have a simple, single-part construction but may be difficult or cumbersome to use. For example, such devices may present challenges in positioning the device on the magazine, advancing the cartridges into the magazine, or verifying that the cartridges have been properly loaded into the magazine.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved magazine loader having a simple and inexpensive construction while also addressing one or more of the challenges described above.